The Tempest - Play Text
Dramatis Personae :ALONSO, King of Naples :SEBASTIAN, his Brother :PROSPERO, the right Duke of Milan :ANTONIO, his Brother, the usurping Duke of Milan :FERDINAND, Son to the King of Naples :GONZALO, an honest old counselor :ADRIAN, Lord :FRANCISCO, Lord :CALIBAN, a savage and deformed Slave :TRINCULO, a Jester :STEPHANO, a drunken Butler :MASTER OF A SHIP :BOATSWAIN :MARINERS :MIRANDA, Daughter to Prospero :ARIEL, an airy Spirit :IRIS, represented by Spirits :CERES, represented by Spirits :JUNO, represented by Spirits :NYMPHS, represented by Spirits :REAPERS, represented by Spirits :DOGS, represented by Spirits :Other Spirits attending on Prospero SCENE: The sea, with a Ship; afterwards an Island THE TEMPEST ACT 1 SCENE 1 a ship at sea; a tempestuous noise of thunder and lightning heard a SHIPMASTER and a BOATSWAIN severally MASTER. :Boatswain! BOATSWAIN. :Here, master: what cheer? MASTER. :Good! Speak to the mariners: fall to't yarely, or :we run ourselves aground: bestir, bestir. Exit MARINERS BOATSWAIN. :Heigh, my hearts! cheerly, cheerly, my hearts! :yare, yare! Take in the topsail. Tend to th' master's :whistle.—Blow till thou burst thy wind, if room enough. ALONSO, SEBASTIAN, ANTONIO, FERDINAND, GONZALO, and :OTHERS ALONSO. :Good boatswain, have care. Where's the master? :Play the men. BOATSWAIN. :I pray now, keep below. ANTONIO. :Where is the master, boson? BOATSWAIN. :Do you not hear him? You mar our labour: :keep your cabins: you do assist the storm. GONZALO. :Nay, good, be patient. BOATSWAIN. :When the sea is. Hence! What cares these :roarers for the name of king? To cabin! silence! Trouble :us not. GONZALO. :Good, yet remember whom thou hast aboard. BOATSWAIN. :None that I more love than myself. You are :counsellor: if you can command these elements to :silence, and work the peace of the present, we will not :hand a rope more. Use your authority: if you cannot, give :thanks you have lived so long, and make yourself ready :in your cabin for the mischance of the hour, if it so :hap.—Cheerly, good hearts!—Out of our way, I say. Exit GONZALO. :I have great comfort from this fellow. Methinks :he hath no drowning mark upon him: his complexion is :perfect gallows. Stand fast, good Fate, to his hanging! :make the rope of his destiny our cable, for our own doth :little advantage! If he be not born to be hang'd, our :case is miserable. Exeunt BOATSWAIN BOATSWAIN. :Down with the topmast! yare! lower, lower! :Bring her to try wi' th' maincourse. cry within A :plague upon this howling! They are louder than the :weather or our office.— SEBASTIAN, ANTONIO, and GONZALO Yet again! What do you here? Shall we give o'er, and :drown? Have you a mind to sink? SEBASTIAN. :A pox o' your throat, you bawling, blasphemous, :incharitable dog! BOATSWAIN. :Work you, then. ANTONIO. :Hang, cur, hang! you whoreson, insolent noisemaker, :we are less afraid to be drowned than thou art. GONZALO. :I'll warrant him for drowning, though the ship were :no stronger than a nutshell, and as leaky as an unstanched :wench. BOATSWAIN. :Lay her a-hold, a-hold! set her two courses: off :to sea again: lay her off. MARINERS, Wet MARINERS. :All lost! to prayers, to prayers! all lost! Exeunt BOATSWAIN. :What, must our mouths be cold? GONZALO. :The King and Prince at prayers! let us assist them, :For our case is as theirs. SEBASTIAN. :I am out of patience. ANTONIO. :We are merely cheated of our lives by drunkards.— :This wide-chapp'd rascal—would thou might'st lie drowning :The washing of ten tides! GONZALO. :He'll be hang'd yet, :Though every drop of water swear against it, :And gape at wid'st to glut him. confused noise within:—'Mercy on us!'— :'We split, we split!'—'Farewell, my wife and children!'— :'Farewell, brother!'—'We split, we split, we split!'— ANTONIO. :Let's all sink wi' the King. Exit SEBASTIAN. :Let's take leave of him. Exit GONZALO. :Now would I give a thousand furlongs of sea for :an acre of barren ground; long heath, brown furze, any :thing. The wills above be done! but I would fain die :dry death. Exit SCENE 2 Island. Before the cell of PROSPERO PROSPERO and MIRANDA MIRANDA. :If by your art, my dearest father, you have :Put the wild waters in this roar, allay them. :The sky, it seems, would pour down stinking pitch, :But that the sea, mounting to th' welkin's cheek, :Dashes the fire out. O! I have suffered :With those that I saw suffer: a brave vessel, :Who had, no doubt, some noble creatures in her, :Dash'd all to pieces. O! the cry did knock :Against my very heart. Poor souls, they perish'd. :Had I been any god of power, I would :Have sunk the sea within the earth, or e'er :It should the good ship so have swallow'd and :The fraughting souls within her. PROSPERO. :Be collected: :No more amazement: tell your piteous heart :There's no harm done. MIRANDA. :O! woe the day! PROSPERO. :No harm. :I have done nothing but in care of thee, :Of thee, my dear one, thee, my daughter, who :Art ignorant of what thou art, nought knowing :Of whence I am: nor that I am more better :Than Prospero, master of a full poor cell, :And thy no greater father. MIRANDA. :More to know :Did never meddle with my thoughts. PROSPERO. :'Tis time :I should inform thee farther. Lend thy hand, :And pluck my magic garment from me.—So: down his mantle :Lie there my art.—Wipe thou thine eyes; have comfort. :The direful spectacle of the wrack, which touch'd :The very virtue of compassion in thee, :I have with such provision in mine art :So safely ordered that there is no soul— :No, not so much perdition as an hair :Betid to any creature in the vessel :Which thou heard'st cry, which thou saw'st sink. Sit down; :For thou must now know farther. MIRANDA. :You have often :Begun to tell me what I am: but stopp'd, :And left me to a bootless inquisition, :Concluding 'Stay; not yet.' PROSPERO. :The hour's now come, :The very minute bids thee ope thine ear; :Obey, and be attentive. Canst thou remember :A time before we came unto this cell? :I do not think thou canst: for then thou wast not :Out three years old. MIRANDA. :Certainly, sir, I can. PROSPERO. :By what? By any other house, or person? :Of any thing the image, tell me, that :Hath kept with thy remembrance. MIRANDA. :'Tis far off, :And rather like a dream than an assurance :That my remembrance warrants. Had I not :Four, or five, women once, that tended me? PROSPERO. :Thou hadst, and more, Miranda. But how is it :That this lives in thy mind? What seest thou else :In the dark backward and abysm of time? :If thou rememb'rest aught ere thou cam'st here, :How thou cam'st here, thou mayst. MIRANDA. :But that I do not. PROSPERO. :Twelve year since, Miranda, twelve year since, :Thy father was the Duke of Milan, and :A prince of power. MIRANDA. :Sir, are not you my father? PROSPERO. :Thy mother was a piece of virtue, and :She said thou wast my daughter: and thy father :Was Duke of Milan, and his only heir :And princess,—no worse issued. MIRANDA. :O, the heavens! :What foul play had we that we came from thence? :Or blessed was't we did? PROSPERO. :Both, both, my girl. :By foul play, as thou say'st, were we heav'd thence; :But blessedly holp hither. MIRANDA. :O! my heart bleeds :To think o' th' teen that I have turn'd you to, :Which is from my remembrance. Please you, further. PROSPERO. :My brother and thy uncle, call'd Antonio— :I pray thee, mark me,—that a brother should :Be so perfidious!—he, whom next thyself, :Of all the world I lov'd, and to him put :The manage of my state; as at that time :Through all the signories it was the first, :And Prospero the prime duke, being so reputed :In dignity, and for the liberal arts, :Without a parallel: those being all my study, :The government I cast upon my brother, :And to my state grew stranger, being transported :And rapt in secret studies. Thy false uncle— :Dost thou attend me? MIRANDA. :Sir, most heedfully. PROSPERO. :Being once perfected how to grant suits, :How to deny them, who t' advance, and who :To trash for over-topping; new created :The creatures that were mine, I say, or chang'd 'em, :Or else new form'd 'em: having both the key :Of officer and office, set all hearts i' th' state :To what tune pleas'd his ear: that now he was :The ivy which had hid my princely trunk, :And suck'd my verdure out on't.—Thou attend'st not. MIRANDA. :O, good sir! I do. PROSPERO. :I pray thee, mark me. :I thus neglecting worldly ends, all dedicated :To closeness and the bettering of my mind :With that, which, but by being so retir'd, :O'er-priz'd all popular rate, in my false brother :Awak'd an evil nature; and my trust, :Like a good parent, did beget of him :A falsehood, in its contrary as great :As my trust was; which had indeed no limit, :A confidence sans bound. He being thus lorded, :Not only with what my revenue yielded, :But what my power might else exact,—like one :Who having, into truth, by telling of it, :Made such a sinner of his memory, :To credit his own lie,—he did believe :He was indeed the Duke; out o' the substitution, :And executing th' outward face of royalty, :With all prerogative.—Hence his ambition growing— :Dost thou hear? MIRANDA. :Your tale, sir, would cure deafness. PROSPERO. :To have no screen between this part he play'd :And him he play'd it for, he needs will be :Absolute Milan. Me, poor man—my library :Was dukedom large enough: of temporal royalties :He thinks me now incapable; confederates,— :So dry he was for sway,—wi' th' King of Naples :To give him annual tribute, do him homage; :Subject his coronet to his crown, and bend :The dukedom, yet unbow'd—alas, poor Milan!— :To most ignoble stooping. MIRANDA. :O the heavens! PROSPERO. :Mark his condition, and the event; then tell me :If this might be a brother. MIRANDA. :I should sin :To think but nobly of my grandmother: :Good wombs have borne bad sons. PROSPERO. :Now the condition. :This King of Naples, being an enemy :To me inveterate, hearkens my brother's suit; :Which was, that he, in lieu o' the premises :Of homage and I know not how much tribute, :Should presently extirpate me and mine :Out of the dukedom, and confer fair Milan, :With all the honours on my brother: whereon, :A treacherous army levied, one midnight :Fated to the purpose, did Antonio open :The gates of Milan; and, i' th' dead of darkness, :The ministers for th' purpose hurried thence :Me and thy crying self. MIRANDA. :Alack, for pity! :I, not rememb'ring how I cried out then, :Will cry it o'er again: it is a hint :That wrings mine eyes to't. PROSPERO. :Hear a little further, :And then I'll bring thee to the present business :Which now's upon us; without the which this story :Were most impertinent. MIRANDA. :Wherefore did they not :That hour destroy us? PROSPERO. :Well demanded, wench: :My tale provokes that question. Dear, they durst not, :So dear the love my people bore me, nor set :A mark so bloody on the business; but :With colours fairer painted their foul ends. :In few, they hurried us aboard a bark, :Bore us some leagues to sea, where they prepared :A rotten carcass of a boat, not rigg'd, :Nor tackle, sail, nor mast: the very rats :Instinctively have quit it. There they hoist us, :To cry to th' sea, that roar'd to us: to sigh :To th' winds, whose pity, sighing back again, :Did us but loving wrong. MIRANDA. :Alack! what trouble :Was I then to you! PROSPERO. :O, a cherubin :Thou wast that did preserve me! Thou didst smile, :Infused with a fortitude from heaven, :When I have deck'd the sea with drops full salt, :Under my burden groan'd: which rais'd in me :An undergoing stomach, to bear up :Against what should ensue. MIRANDA. :How came we ashore? PROSPERO. :By Providence divine. :Some food we had and some fresh water that :A noble Neapolitan, Gonzalo, :Out of his charity,—who being then appointed :Master of this design,—did give us, with :Rich garments, linens, stuffs, and necessaries, :Which since have steaded much: so, of his gentleness, :Knowing I lov'd my books, he furnish'd me, :From mine own library with volumes that :I prize above my dukedom. MIRANDA. :Would I might :But ever see that man! PROSPERO. :Now I arise:— his mantle Sit still, and hear the last of our sea-sorrow. :Here in this island we arriv'd: and here :Have I, thy schoolmaster, made thee more profit :Than other princes can, that have more time :For vainer hours, and tutors not so careful. MIRANDA. :Heavens thank you for't! And now, I pray you, sir,— :For still 'tis beating in my mind,—your reason :For raising this sea-storm? PROSPERO. :Know thus far forth. :By accident most strange, bountiful Fortune, :Now my dear lady, hath mine enemies :Brought to this shore; and by my prescience :I find my zenith doth depend upon :A most auspicious star, whose influence :If now I court not but omit, my fortunes :Will ever after droop. Here cease more questions; :Thou art inclin'd to sleep; 'tis a good dulness, :And give it way;—I know thou canst not choose.— sleeps Come away, servant, come! I am ready now. :Approach, my Ariel; Come! ARIEL ARIEL. :All hail, great master! grave sir, hail! I come :To answer thy best pleasure; be't to fly, :To swim, to dive into the fire, to ride :On the curl'd clouds; to thy strong bidding task :Ariel and all his quality. PROSPERO. :Hast thou, spirit, :Perform'd to point the tempest that I bade thee? ARIEL. :To every article. :I boarded the King's ship; now on the beak, :Now in the waist, the deck, in every cabin, :I flam'd amazement; sometime I'd divide, :And burn in many places; on the topmast, :The yards, and boresprit, would I flame distinctly, :Then meet and join: Jove's lightning, the precursors :O' th' dreadful thunder-claps, more momentary :And sight-outrunning were not: the fire and cracks :Of sulphurous roaring the most mighty Neptune :Seem to besiege and make his bold waves tremble, :Yea, his dread trident shake. PROSPERO. :My brave spirit! :Who was so firm, so constant, that this coil :Would not infect his reason? ARIEL. :Not a soul :But felt a fever of the mad, and play'd :Some tricks of desperation. All but mariners :Plunged in the foaming brine and quit the vessel, :Then all afire with me: the King's son, Ferdinand, :With hair up-staring—then like reeds, not hair— :Was the first man that leapt; cried 'Hell is empty, :And all the devils are here.' PROSPERO. :Why, that's my spirit! :But was not this nigh shore? ARIEL. :Close by, my master. PROSPERO. :But are they, Ariel, safe? ARIEL. :Not a hair perish'd; :On their sustaining garments not a blemish, :But fresher than before: and, as thou bad'st me, :In troops I have dispers'd them 'bout the isle. :The king's son have I landed by himself, :Whom I left cooling of the air with sighs :In an odd angle of the isle, and sitting, :His arms in this sad knot. PROSPERO. :Of the King's ship :The mariners, say how thou hast dispos'd, :And all the rest o' th' fleet? ARIEL. :Safely in harbour :Is the King's ship; in the deep nook, where once :Thou call'dst me up at midnight to fetch dew :From the still-vex'd Bermoothes; there she's hid: :The mariners all under hatches stowed; :Who, with a charm join'd to their suff'red labour, :I have left asleep: and for the rest o' th' fleet :Which I dispers'd, they all have met again, :And are upon the Mediterranean flote :Bound sadly home for Naples, :Supposing that they saw the king's ship wrack'd, :And his great person perish. PROSPERO. :Ariel, thy charge :Exactly is perform'd; but there's more work: :What is the time o' th' day? ARIEL. :Past the mid season. PROSPERO. :At least two glasses. The time 'twixt six and now :Must by us both be spent most preciously. ARIEL. :Is there more toil? Since thou dost give me pains, :Let me remember thee what thou hast promis'd, :Which is not yet perform'd me. PROSPERO. :How now! moody? :What is't thou canst demand? ARIEL. :My liberty. PROSPERO. :Before the time be out! No more! ARIEL. :I prithee, :Remember I have done thee worthy service; :Told thee no lies, made no mistakings, serv'd :Without or grudge or grumblings: thou didst promise :To bate me a full year. PROSPERO. :Dost thou forget :From what a torment I did free thee? ARIEL. :No. PROSPERO. :Thou dost; and think'st it much to tread the ooze :Of the salt deep, :To run upon the sharp wind of the north, :To do me business in the veins o' th' earth :When it is bak'd with frost. ARIEL. :I do not, sir. PROSPERO. :Thou liest, malignant thing! Hast thou forgot :The foul witch Sycorax, who with age and envy :Was grown into a hoop? Hast thou forgot her? ARIEL. :No, sir. PROSPERO. :Thou hast. Where was she born? :Speak; tell me. ARIEL. :Sir, in Argier. PROSPERO. :O! was she so? I must :Once in a month recount what thou hast been, :Which thou forget'st. This damn'd witch Sycorax, :For mischiefs manifold, and sorceries terrible :To enter human hearing, from Argier, :Thou know'st,was banish'd: for one thing she did :They would not take her life. Is not this true? ARIEL. :Ay, sir. PROSPERO. :This blue-ey'd hag was hither brought with child, :And here was left by the sailors. Thou, my slave, :As thou report'st thyself, wast then her servant: :And, for thou wast a spirit too delicate :To act her earthy and abhorr'd commands, :Refusing her grand hests, she did confine thee, :By help of her more potent ministers, :And in her most unmitigable rage, :Into a cloven pine; within which rift :Imprison'd, thou didst painfully remain :A dozen years; within which space she died, :And left thee there, where thou didst vent thy groans :As fast as mill-wheels strike. Then was this island— :Save for the son that she did litter here, :A freckl'd whelp, hag-born—not honour'd with :A human shape. ARIEL. :Yes; Caliban her son. PROSPERO. :Dull thing, I say so; he, that Caliban, :Whom now I keep in service. Thou best know'st :What torment I did find thee in; thy groans :Did make wolves howl, and penetrate the breasts :Of ever-angry bears: it was a torment :To lay upon the damn'd, which Sycorax :Could not again undo; it was mine art, :When I arriv'd and heard thee, that made gape :The pine, and let thee out. ARIEL. :I thank thee, master. PROSPERO. :If thou more murmur'st, I will rend an oak :And peg thee in his knotty entrails till :Thou hast howl'd away twelve winters. ARIEL. :Pardon, master: :I will be correspondent to command, :And do my spriting gently. PROSPERO. :Do so; and after two days :I will discharge thee. ARIEL. :That's my noble master! :What shall I do? Say what? What shall I do? PROSPERO. :Go make thyself like a nymph o' th' sea: be subject :To no sight but thine and mine; invisible :To every eyeball else. Go, take this shape, :And hither come in 't: go, hence with diligence! ARIEL :Awake, dear heart, awake! thou hast slept well; :Awake! MIRANDA. :Waking The strangeness of your story put :Heaviness in me. PROSPERO. :Shake it off. Come on; :We'll visit Caliban my slave, who never :Yields us kind answer. MIRANDA. :'Tis a villain, sir, :I do not love to look on. PROSPERO. :But as 'tis, :We cannot miss him: he does make our fire, :Fetch in our wood; and serves in offices :That profit us.—What ho! slave! Caliban! :Thou earth, thou! Speak. CALIBAN. :Within There's wood enough within. PROSPERO. :Come forth, I say; there's other business for thee: :Come, thou tortoise! when? ARIEL like a water-nymph. Fine apparition! My quaint Ariel, :Hark in thine ear. ARIEL. :My lord, it shall be done. Exit PROSPERO. :Thou poisonous slave, got by the devil himself :Upon thy wicked dam, come forth! CALIBAN CALIBAN. :As wicked dew as e'er my mother brush'd :With raven's feather from unwholesome fen :Drop on you both! A south-west blow on ye, :And blister you all o'er! PROSPERO. :For this, be sure, to-night thou shalt have cramps, :Side-stitches that shall pen thy breath up; urchins :Shall forth at vast of night that they may work :All exercise on thee: thou shalt be pinch'd :As thick as honeycomb, each pinch more stinging :Than bees that made them. CALIBAN. :I must eat my dinner. :This island's mine, by Sycorax my mother, :Which thou tak'st from me. When thou cam'st first, :Thou strok'st me and made much of me; wouldst give me :Water with berries in't; and teach me how :To name the bigger light, and how the less, :That burn by day and night: and then I lov'd thee, :And show'd thee all the qualities o' th' isle, :The fresh springs, brine-pits, barren place, and fertile. :Curs'd be I that did so! All the charms :Of Sycorax, toads, beetles, bats, light on you! :For I am all the subjects that you have, :Which first was mine own king; and here you sty me :In this hard rock, whiles you do keep from me :The rest o' th' island. PROSPERO. :Thou most lying slave, :Whom stripes may move, not kindness! I have us'd thee, :Filth as thou art, with human care, and lodg'd thee :In mine own cell, till thou didst seek to violate :The honour of my child. CALIBAN. :Oh ho! Oh ho! Would it had been done! :Thou didst prevent me; I had peopl'd else :This isle with Calibans. PROSPERO. :Abhorred slave, :Which any print of goodness wilt not take, :Being capable of all ill! I pitied thee, :Took pains to make thee speak, taught thee each hour :One thing or other: when thou didst not, savage, :Know thine own meaning, but wouldst gabble like :A thing most brutish, I endow'd thy purposes :With words that made them known: but thy vile race, :Though thou didst learn, had that in't which good natures :Could not abide to be with; therefore wast thou :Deservedly confin'd into this rock, who hadst :Deserv'd more than a prison. CALIBAN. :You taught me language, and my profit on't :Is, I know how to curse: the red plague rid you, :For learning me your language! PROSPERO. :Hag-seed, hence! :Fetch us in fuel; and be quick, thou 'rt best, :To answer other business. Shrug'st thou, malice? :If thou neglect'st, or dost unwillingly :What I command, I'll rack thee with old cramps, :Fill all thy bones with aches; make thee roar, :That beasts shall tremble at thy din. CALIBAN. :No, pray thee.— :Aside I must obey. His art is of such power, :It would control my dam's god, Setebos, :And make a vassal of him. PROSPERO. :So, slave: hence! CALIBAN ARIEL invisible, playing and singing; :FERDINAND following SONG. :Come unto these yellow sands, :And then take hands: :Curtsied when you have, and kiss'd,— :The wild waves whist,— :Foot it featly here and there; :And, sweet sprites, the burden bear. :Hark, hark! : Bow, wow, dispersedly. :The watch dogs bark: : Bow, wow, dispersedly. :Hark, hark! I hear :The strain of strutting Chanticleer : Cock-a-diddle-dow. FERDINAND. :Where should this music be? i' th' air or th' earth? :It sounds no more;—and sure it waits upon :Some god o' th' island. Sitting on a bank, :Weeping again the king my father's wrack, :This music crept by me upon the waters, :Allaying both their fury and my passion, :With its sweet air: thence I have follow'd it,— :Or it hath drawn me rather,—but 'tis gone. :No, it begins again. sings :Full fathom five thy father lies: :Of his bones are coral made: :Those are pearls that were his eyes: :Nothing of him that doth fade :But doth suffer a sea-change :Into something rich and strange. :Sea-nymphs hourly ring his knell: : Ding-dong. :Hark! now I hear them—ding-dong, bell. FERDINAND. :The ditty does remember my drown'd father. :This is no mortal business, nor no sound :That the earth owes:—I hear it now above me. PROSPERO. :The fringed curtains of thine eye advance, :And say what thou seest yond. MIRANDA. :What is't? a spirit? :Lord, how it looks about! Believe me, sir, :It carries a brave form:—but 'tis a spirit. PROSPERO. :No, wench; it eats and sleeps, and hath such senses :As we have, such; this gallant which thou see'st :Was in the wrack; and but he's something stain'd :With grief,—that beauty's canker,—thou mightst call him :A goodly person: he hath lost his fellows :And strays about to find 'em. MIRANDA. :I might call him :A thing divine; for nothing natural :I ever saw so noble. PROSPERO. :Aside It goes on, I see, :As my soul prompts it.—Spirit, fine spirit! I'll free thee :Within two days for this. FERDINAND. :Most sure, the goddess :On whom these airs attend!—Vouchsafe, my prayer :May know if you remain upon this island; :And that you will some good instruction give :How I may bear me here: my prime request, :Which I do last pronounce, is,—O you wonder!— :If you be maid or no? MIRANDA. :No wonder, sir; :But certainly a maid. FERDINAND. :My language! Heavens!— :I am the best of them that speak this speech, :Were I but where 'tis spoken. PROSPERO. :How! the best? :What wert thou, if the King of Naples heard thee? FERDINAND. :A single thing, as I am now, that wonders :To hear thee speak of Naples. He does hear me; :And, that he does, I weep: myself am Naples, :Who with mine eyes,—never since at ebb,—beheld :The King, my father wrack'd. MIRANDA. :Alack, for mercy! FERDINAND. :Yes, faith, and all his lords, the Duke of Milan, :And his brave son being twain. PROSPERO. :Aside. The Duke of Milan, :And his more braver daughter could control thee, :If now 'twere fit to do't.—At the first sight Aside. :They have changed eyes;—delicate Ariel, :I'll set thee free for this!—FERDINAND A word, good sir: :I fear you have done yourself some wrong: a word. MIRANDA. :Aside. Why speaks my father so ungently? This :Is the third man that e'er I saw; the first :That e'er I sigh'd for; pity move my father :To be inclin'd my way! FERDINAND. :Aside. O! if a virgin, :And your affection not gone forth, I'll make you :The Queen of Naples. PROSPERO. :Soft, sir; one word more— :Aside They are both in either's powers: but this swift :business I must uneasy make, lest too light winning :Make the prize light. FERDINAND One word more: : I charge thee :That thou attend me. Thou dost here usurp :The name thou ow'st not; and hast put thyself :Upon this island as a spy, to win it :From me, the lord on't. FERDINAND. :No, as I am a man. MIRANDA. :There's nothing ill can dwell in such a temple: :If the ill spirit have so fair a house, :Good things will strive to dwell with't. PROSPERO. :{To FERDINAND] Follow me.— :MIRANDA Speak not you for him; he's a traitor.— :FERDINAND Come; :I'll manacle thy neck and feet together: :Sea-water shalt thou drink; thy food shall be :The fresh-brook mussels, wither'd roots, and husks :Wherein the acorn cradled. Follow. FERDINAND. :No; :I will resist such entertainment till :Mine enemy has more power. draws, and is charmed from moving. MIRANDA. :O dear father! :Make not too rash a trial of him, for :He's gentle, and not fearful. PROSPERO. :What! I say, :My foot my tutor? Put thy sword up, traitor; :Who mak'st a show, but dar'st not strike, thy conscience :Is so possess'd with guilt: come from thy ward, :For I can here disarm thee with this stick :And make thy weapon drop. MIRANDA. :Beseech you, father! PROSPERO. :Hence! Hang not on my garments. MIRANDA. :Sir, have pity; :I'll be his surety. PROSPERO. :Silence! One word more :Shall make me chide thee, if not hate thee. What! :An advocate for an impostor? hush! :Thou think'st there is no more such shapes as he, :Having seen but him and Caliban: foolish wench! :To the most of men this is a Caliban, :And they to him are angels. MIRANDA. :My affections :Are then most humble; I have no ambition :To see a goodlier man. PROSPERO. :FERDINAND Come on; obey: :Thy nerves are in their infancy again, :And have no vigour in them. FERDINAND. :So they are: :My spirits, as in a dream, are all bound up. :My father's loss, the weakness which I feel, :The wrack of all my friends, nor this man's threats, :To whom I am subdued, are but light to me, :Might I but through my prison once a day :Behold this maid: all corners else o' th' earth :Let liberty make use of; space enough :Have I in such a prison. PROSPERO. :Aside It works.—FERDINAND Come on.— :Thou hast done well, fine Ariel! FERDINAND Follow me.— :ARIEL Hark what thou else shalt do me. MIRANDA. :Be of comfort; :My father's of a better nature, sir, :Than he appears by speech: this is unwonted, :Which now came from him. PROSPERO. :Thou shalt be as free :As mountain winds; but then exactly do :All points of my command. ARIEL. :To the syllable. PROSPERO. :FERDINAND Come, follow.—Speak not for him. Exeunt ACT 2 SCENE I.—Another part of the island ALONSO, SEBASTIAN, ANTONIO, GONZALO, ADRIAN, FRANCISCO, :and OTHERS GONZALO. :Beseech you, sir, be merry; you have cause, :So have we all, of joy; for our escape :Is much beyond our loss. Our hint of woe :Is common: every day, some sailor's wife, :The masters of some merchant and the merchant, :Have just our theme of woe; but for the miracle, :I mean our preservation, few in millions :Can speak like us: then wisely, good sir, weigh :Our sorrow with our comfort. ALONSO. :Prithee, peace. SEBASTIAN. :He receives comfort like cold porridge. ANTONIO. :The visitor will not give him o'er so. SEBASTIAN. :Look, he's winding up the watch of his wit; by :and by it will strike. GONZALO. :Sir,— SEBASTIAN. :One: tell. GONZALO. :When every grief is entertain'd that's offer'd, :Comes to the entertainer— SEBASTIAN. :A dollar. GONZALO. :Dolour comes to him, indeed: you have spoken :truer than you purposed. SEBASTIAN. :You have taken it wiselier than I meant you should. GONZALO. :Therefore, my lord,— ANTONIO. :Fie, what a spendthrift is he of his tongue! ALONSO. :I prithee, spare. GONZALO. :Well, I have done: but yet— SEBASTIAN. :He will be talking. ANTONIO. :Which, of he or Adrian, for a good wager, first :begins to crow? SEBASTIAN. :The old cock. ANTONIO. :The cockerel. SEBASTIAN. :Done. The wager? ANTONIO. :A laughter. SEBASTIAN. :A match! ADRIAN. :Though this island seem to be desert,— SEBASTIAN. :Ha, ha, ha! So, you're paid. ADRIAN. :Uninhabitable, and almost inaccessible,— SEBASTIAN. :Yet— ANTONIO :Yet— ANTONIO. :He could not miss it. ADRIAN. :It must needs be of subtle, tender, and delicate :temperance. ANTONIO. :Temperance was a delicate wench. SEBASTIAN. :Ay, and a subtle; as he most learnedly delivered. ADRIAN. :The air breathes upon us here most sweetly. SEBASTIAN. :As if it had lungs, and rotten ones. ANTONIO. :Or, as 'twere perfum'd by a fen. GONZALO. :Here is everything advantageous to life. ANTONIO. :True; save means to live. SEBASTIAN. :Of that there's none, or little. GONZALO. :How lush and lusty the grass looks! how green! ANTONIO. :The ground indeed is tawny. SEBASTIAN. :With an eye of green in't. ANTONIO. :He misses not much. SEBASTIAN. :No; he doth but mistake the truth totally. GONZALO. :But the rarity of it is,—which is indeed almost :beyond credit,— SEBASTIAN. :As many vouch'd rarities are. GONZALO. :That our garments, being, as they were, drenched :in the sea, hold notwithstanding their freshness and :glosses, being rather new-dyed than stain'd with salt :water. ANTONIO. :If but one of his pockets could speak, would it :not say he lies? SEBASTIAN. :Ay, or very falsely pocket up his report. GONZALO. :Methinks, our garments are now as fresh as when :we put them on first in Afric, at the marriage of the :king's fair daughter Claribel to the King of Tunis. SEBASTIAN. :'Twas a sweet marriage, and we prosper well in our return. ADRIAN. :Tunis was never graced before with such a paragon :to their queen. GONZALO. :Not since widow Dido's time. ANTONIO. :Widow! a pox o' that! How came that widow in? Widow Dido! SEBASTIAN. :What if he had said, widower Aeneas too? :Good Lord, how you take it! ADRIAN. :Widow Dido said you? You make me study of that; she was of :Carthage, not of Tunis. GONZALO. :This Tunis, sir, was Carthage. ADRIAN. :Carthage? GONZALO. :I assure you, Carthage. ANTONIO. :His word is more than the miraculous harp. SEBASTIAN. :He hath rais'd the wall, and houses too. ANTONIO. :What impossible matter will he make easy next? SEBASTIAN. :I think he will carry this island home in his :pocket, and give it his son for an apple. ANTONIO. :And, sowing the kernels of it in the sea, bring :forth more islands. ALONSO. :Ay. ANTONIO. :Why, in good time. GONZALO. :ALONSO. Sir, we were talking that our garments seem now :as fresh as when we were at Tunis at the marriage of :your daughter, who is now Queen. ANTONIO. :And the rarest that e'er came there. SEBASTIAN. :Bate, I beseech you, widow Dido. ANTONIO. :O! widow Dido; ay, widow Dido. GONZALO. :Is not, sir, my doublet as fresh as the first day I :wore it? I mean, in a sort. ANTONIO. :That sort was well fish'd for. GONZALO. :When I wore it at your daughter's marriage? ALONSO. :You cram these words into mine ears against :The stomach of my sense. Would I had never :Married my daughter there! for, coming thence, :My son is lost; and, in my rate, she too, :Who is so far from Italy remov'd, :I ne'er again shall see her. O thou, mine heir :Of Naples and of Milan! what strange fish :Hath made his meal on thee? FRANCISCO. :Sir, he may live: :I saw him beat the surges under him, :And ride upon their backs: he trod the water, :Whose enmity he flung aside, and breasted :The surge most swoln that met him: his bold head :'Bove the contentious waves he kept, and oar'd :Himself with his good arms in lusty stroke :To th' shore, that o'er his wave-worn basis bowed, :As stooping to relieve him. I not doubt :He came alive to land. ALONSO. :No, no; he's gone. SEBASTIAN. :Sir, you may thank yourself for this great loss, :That would not bless our Europe with your daughter, :But rather lose her to an African; :Where she, at least, is banish'd from your eye, :Who hath cause to wet the grief on't. ALONSO. :Prithee, peace. SEBASTIAN. :You were kneel'd to, and importun'd otherwise :By all of us; and the fair soul herself :Weigh'd between loathness and obedience at :Which end o' th' beam should bow. We have lost your son, :I fear, for ever: Milan and Naples have :More widows in them of this business' making, :Than we bring men to comfort them; the fault's your own. ALONSO. :So is the dearest of the loss. GONZALO. :My lord Sebastian, :The truth you speak doth lack some gentleness :And time to speak it in; you rub the sore, :When you should bring the plaster. SEBASTIAN. :Very well. ANTONIO. :And most chirurgeonly. GONZALO. :It is foul weather in us all, good sir, :When you are cloudy. SEBASTIAN. :Foul weather? ANTONIO. :Very foul. GONZALO. :Had I plantation of this isle, my lord,— ANTONIO. :He'd sow 't with nettle-seed. SEBASTIAN. :Or docks, or mallows. GONZALO. :And were the king on't, what would I do? SEBASTIAN. :'Scape being drunk for want of wine. GONZALO. :I' the commonwealth I would by contraries :Execute all things; for no kind of traffic :Would I admit; no name of magistrate; :Letters should not be known; riches, poverty, :And use of service, none; contract, succession, :Bourn, bound of land, tilth, vineyard, none; :No use of metal, corn, or wine, or oil; :No occupation; all men idle, all: :And women too, but innocent and pure; :No sovereignty,— SEBASTIAN. :Yet he would be king on't. ANTONIO. :The latter end of his commonwealth forgets the beginning. GONZALO. :All things in common nature should produce :Without sweat or endeavour; treason, felony, :Sword, pike, knife, gun, or need of any engine, :Would I not have; but nature should bring forth, :Of it own kind, all foison, all abundance, :To feed my innocent people. SEBASTIAN. :No marrying 'mong his subjects? ANTONIO. :None, man: all idle; whores and knaves. GONZALO. :I would with such perfection govern, sir, :To excel the golden age. SEBASTIAN. :Save his Majesty! ANTONIO. :Long live Gonzalo! GONZALO. :And,—do you mark me, sir? ALONSO. :Prithee, no more: thou dost talk nothing to me. GONZALO. :I do well believe your highness; and did it to :minister occasion to these gentlemen, who are of such :sensible and nimble lungs that they always use to laugh :at nothing. ANTONIO. :'Twas you we laugh'd at. GONZALO. :Who in this kind of merry fooling am nothing to :you; so you may continue, and laugh at nothing still. ANTONIO. :What a blow was there given! SEBASTIAN. :An it had not fallen flat-long. GONZALO. :You are gentlemen of brave mettle: you would :lift the moon out of her sphere, if she would continue :in it five weeks without changing. ARIEL, invisible, playing solemn music SEBASTIAN. :We would so, and then go a-bat-fowling. ANTONIO. :Nay, good my lord, be not angry. GONZALO. :No, I warrant you; I will not adventure my :discretion so weakly. Will you laugh me asleep, for I am :very heavy? ANTONIO. :Go sleep, and hear us. sleep but ALONSO, SEBASTIAN, and ANTONIO ALONSO. :What! all so soon asleep! I wish mine eyes :Would, with themselves, shut up my thoughts: I find :They are inclin'd to do so. SEBASTIAN. :Please you, sir, :Do not omit the heavy offer of it: :It seldom visits sorrow; when it doth, :It is a comforter. ANTONIO. :We two, my lord, :Will guard your person while you take your rest, :And watch your safety. ALONSO. :Thank you. Wondrous heavy! sleeps. Exit ARIEL. SEBASTIAN. :What a strange drowsiness possesses them! ANTONIO. :It is the quality o' th' climate. SEBASTIAN. :Why :Doth it not then our eyelids sink? I find not :Myself dispos'd to sleep. ANTONIO. :Nor I: my spirits are nimble. :They fell together all, as by consent; :They dropp'd, as by a thunder-stroke. What might, :Worthy Sebastian? O! what might?—No more:— :And yet methinks I see it in thy face, :What thou should'st be: The occasion speaks thee; and :My strong imagination sees a crown :Dropping upon thy head. SEBASTIAN. :What! art thou waking? ANTONIO. :Do you not hear me speak? SEBASTIAN. :I do: and surely :It is a sleepy language, and thou speak'st :Out of thy sleep. What is it thou didst say? :This is a strange repose, to be asleep :With eyes wide open; standing, speaking, moving, :And yet so fast asleep. ANTONIO. :Noble Sebastian, :Thou let'st thy fortune sleep—die rather: wink'st :Whiles thou art waking. SEBASTIAN. :Thou dost snore distinctly: :There's meaning in thy snores. ANTONIO. :I am more serious than my custom; you :Must be so too, if heed me: which to do :Trebles thee o'er. SEBASTIAN. :Well, I am standing water. ANTONIO. :I'll teach you how to flow. SEBASTIAN. :Do so: to ebb, :Hereditary sloth instructs me. ANTONIO. :O! :If you but knew how you the purpose cherish :Whiles thus you mock it! how, in stripping it, :You more invest it! Ebbing men indeed, :Most often, do so near the bottom run :By their own fear or sloth. SEBASTIAN. :Prithee, say on: :The setting of thine eye and cheek proclaim :A matter from thee, and a birth, indeed :Which throes thee much to yield. ANTONIO. :Thus, sir: :Although this lord of weak remembrance, this :Who shall be of as little memory :When he is earth'd, hath here almost persuaded,— :For he's a spirit of persuasion, only :Professes to persuade,—the King his son's alive, :'Tis as impossible that he's undrown'd :As he that sleeps here swims. SEBASTIAN. :I have no hope :That he's undrown'd. ANTONIO. :O! out of that 'no hope' :What great hope have you! No hope that way is :Another way so high a hope, that even :Ambition cannot pierce a wink beyond, :But doubts discovery there. Will you grant with me :That Ferdinand is drown'd? SEBASTIAN. :He's gone. ANTONIO. :Then tell me, :Who's the next heir of Naples? SEBASTIAN. :Claribel. ANTONIO. :She that is Queen of Tunis; she that dwells :Ten leagues beyond man's life; she that from Naples :Can have no note, unless the sun were post— :The Man i' th' Moon's too slow—till newborn chins :Be rough and razorable: she that from whom :We all were sea-swallow'd, though some cast again, :And by that destiny, to perform an act :Whereof what's past is prologue, what to come :In yours and my discharge. SEBASTIAN. :What stuff is this!—How say you? :'Tis true, my brother's daughter's Queen of Tunis; :So is she heir of Naples; 'twixt which regions :There is some space. ANTONIO. :A space whose every cubit :Seems to cry out 'How shall that Claribel :Measure us back to Naples?—Keep in Tunis, :And let Sebastian wake.'—Say this were death :That now hath seiz'd them; why, they were no worse :Than now they are. There be that can rule Naples :As well as he that sleeps; lords that can prate :As amply and unnecessarily :As this Gonzalo: I myself could make :A chough of as deep chat. O, that you bore :The mind that I do! What a sleep were this :For your advancement! Do you understand me? SEBASTIAN. :Methinks I do. ANTONIO. :And how does your content :Tender your own good fortune? SEBASTIAN. :I remember :You did supplant your brother Prospero. ANTONIO. :True. :And look how well my garments sit upon me; :Much feater than before; my brother's servants :Were then my fellows; now they are my men. SEBASTIAN. :But, for your conscience,— ANTONIO. :Ay, sir; where lies that? If 'twere a kibe, :'Twould put me to my slipper: but I feel not :This deity in my bosom: twenty consciences :That stand 'twixt me and Milan, candied be they :And melt ere they molest! Here lies your brother, :No better than the earth he lies upon, :If he were that which now he's like, that's dead: :Whom I, with this obedient steel,—three inches of it,— :Can lay to bed for ever; whiles you, doing thus, :To the perpetual wink for aye might put :This ancient morsel, this Sir Prudence, who :Should not upbraid our course. For all the rest, :They'll take suggestion as a cat laps milk: :They'll tell the clock to any business that :We say befits the hour. SEBASTIAN. :Thy case, dear friend, :Shall be my precedent: as thou got'st Milan, :I'll come by Naples. Draw thy sword: one stroke :Shall free thee from the tribute which thou pay'st, :And I the king shall love thee. ANTONIO. Draw together: :And when I rear my hand, do you the like, :To fall it on Gonzalo. SEBASTIAN. :O! but one word. converse apart. Re-enter ARIEL, invisible. ARIEL. :My master through his art foresees the danger :That you, his friend, are in; and sends me forth— :For else his project dies—to keep thee living. in GONZALO'S ear :While you here do snoring lie, :Open-ey'd Conspiracy :His time doth take. :If of life you keep a care, :Shake off slumber, and beware. :Awake! awake! ANTONIO. :Then let us both be sudden. GONZALO. :Now, good angels :Preserve the King! wake ALONSO. :Why, how now! Ho, awake! Why are you drawn? :Wherefore this ghastly looking? GONZALO. :What's the matter? SEBASTIAN. :Whiles we stood here securing your repose, :Even now, we heard a hollow burst of bellowing :Like bulls, or rather lions; did't not wake you? :It struck mine ear most terribly. ALONSO. :I heard nothing. ANTONIO. :O! 'twas a din to fright a monster's ear, :To make an earthquake: sure it was the roar :Of a whole herd of lions. ALONSO. :Heard you this, Gonzalo? GONZALO. :Upon mine honour, sir, I heard a humming, :And that a strange one too, which did awake me. :I shak'd you, sir, and cried; as mine eyes open'd, :I saw their weapons drawn:—there was a noise, :That's verily. 'Tis best we stand upon our guard, :Or that we quit this place: let's draw our weapons. ALONSO. :Lead off this ground: and let's make further search :For my poor son. GONZALO. :Heavens keep him from these beasts! :For he is, sure, i' th' island. ALONSO. :Lead away. with the others. ARIEL. :Prospero my lord shall know what I have done: :So, King, go safely on to seek thy son. Exit SCENE II. Another part of the island CALIBAN, with a burden of wood. A noise of thunder heard CALIBAN. :All the infections that the sun sucks up :From bogs, fens, flats, on Prosper fall, and make him :By inch-meal a disease! His spirits hear me, :And yet I needs must curse. But they'll nor pinch, :Fright me with urchin-shows, pitch me i' the mire, :Nor lead me, like a firebrand, in the dark :Out of my way, unless he bid 'em; but :For every trifle are they set upon me: :Sometime like apes that mow and chatter at me, :And after bite me; then like hedge-hogs which :Lie tumbling in my bare-foot way, and mount :Their pricks at my foot-fall; sometime am I :All wound with adders, who with cloven tongues :Do hiss me into madness.— TRINCULO :Lo, now, lo! :Here comes a spirit of his, and to torment me :For bringing wood in slowly. I'll fall flat; :Perchance he will not mind me. TRINCULO. Here's neither bush nor shrub to bear off any weather at all, and another storm brewing; I hear it sing i' th' wind; yond same black cloud, yond huge one, looks like a foul bombard that would shed his liquor. If it should thunder as it did before, I know not where to hide my head: yond same cloud cannot choose but fall by pailfuls.—What have we here? a man or a fish? dead or alive? A fish: he smells like a fish: a very ancient and fish-like smell; a kind of not of the newest Poor-John. A strange fish! Were I in England now,—as once I was, and had but this fish painted, not a holiday fool there but would give a piece of silver: there would this monster make a man; any strange beast there makes a man. When they will not give a doit to relieve a lame beggar, they will lay out ten to see a dead Indian. Legg'd like a man, and his fins like arms! Warm, o' my troth! I do now let loose my opinion: hold it no longer; this is no fish, but an islander, that hath lately suffered by thunderbolt. Thunder Alas, the storm is come again! My best way is to creep under his gaberdine; there is no other shelter hereabout: misery acquaints a man with strange bed-fellows. I will here shroud till the dregs of the storm be past. STEPHANO singing; a bottle in his hand STEPHANO. :I shall no more to sea, to sea, :Here shall I die a-shore:— :This is a very scurvy tune to sing at a man's funeral: :Well, here's my comfort. Drinks :The master, the swabber, the boatswain, and I, :The gunner, and his mate, :Lov'd Mall, Meg, and Marian, and Margery, :But none of us car'd for Kate: :For she had a tongue with a tang, :Would cry to a sailor 'Go hang!' :She lov'd not the savour of tar nor of pitch, :Yet a tailor might scratch her wher-e'er she did itch. :Then to sea, boys, and let her go hang. :This is a scurvy tune too: but here's my comfort. Drinks CALIBAN. :Do not torment me: O! STEPHANO. :What's the matter? Have we devils here? Do you :put tricks upon us with savages and men of Ind? Ha! I :have not 'scaped drowning, to be afeard now of your four :legs; for it hath been said, As proper a man as ever :went on four legs cannot make him give ground: and it :shall be said so again, while Stephano breathes at 's :nostrils. CALIBAN. :The spirit torments me: O! STEPHANO. :This is some monster of the isle with four legs, :who hath got, as I take it, an ague. Where the devil :should he learn our language? I will give him some :relief, if it be but for that; if I can recover him and :keep him tame and get to Naples with him, he's a :present for any emperor that ever trod on neat's-leather. CALIBAN. :Do not torment me, prithee; I'll bring my wood :home faster. STEPHANO. :He's in his fit now and does not talk after the :wisest. He shall taste of my bottle: if he have never :drunk wine afore, it will go near to remove his fit. If :I can recover him, and keep him tame, I will not take :too much for him: he shall pay for him that hath him, :and that soundly. CALIBAN. :Thou dost me yet but little hurt; thou wilt anon, :I know it by thy trembling: now Prosper works upon thee. STEPHANO. :Come on your ways: open your mouth; here is :that which will give language to you, cat. Open your :mouth: this will shake your shaking, I can tell you, and :that soundly CALIBAN a drink: you cannot tell who's your :friend: open your chaps again. TRINCULO. :I should know that voice: it should be—but he is :drowned; and these are devils. O! defend me. STEPHANO. :Four legs and two voices; a most delicate monster! :His forward voice now is to speak well of his :friend; his backward voice is to utter foul speeches, and :to detract. If all the wine in my bottle will recover :him, I will help his ague. Come. Amen! I will pour some :in thy other mouth. TRINCULO. :Stephano! STEPHANO. :Doth thy other mouth call me? Mercy! mercy! :This is a devil, and no monster: I will leave him: I :have no long spoon. TRINCULO. :Stephano!—If thou beest Stephano, touch me, and :speak to me; for I am Trinculo:—be not afeared—thy good :friend Trinculo. STEPHANO. :If thou beest Trinculo, come forth. I'll pull :thee by the lesser legs: if any be Trinculo's legs, these :are they. Thou art very Trinculo indeed! How cam'st thou :to be the siege of this moon-calf? Can he vent Trinculos? TRINCULO. :I took him to be kill'd with a thunderstroke. :But art thou not drown'd, Stephano? I hope now thou are :not drown'd. Is the storm overblown? I hid me under the :dead moon-calf's gaberdine for fear of the storm. And :art thou living, Stephano? O Stephano, two Neapolitans :'scaped! STEPHANO. :Prithee, do not turn me about: my stomach is not constant. CALIBAN. :Aside These be fine things, an if they be not sprites. :That's a brave god, and bears celestial liquor; :I will kneel to him. STEPHANO. :How didst thou 'scape? How cam'st thou hither? swear :by this bottle how thou cam'st hither—I escaped upon :a butt of sack, which the sailors heaved overboard, by :this bottle! which I made of the bark of a tree, with :mine own hands, since I was cast ashore. CALIBAN. :I'll swear upon that bottle to be thy true :subject, for the liquor is not earthly. STEPHANO. :Here: swear then how thou escapedst. TRINCULO. :Swum ashore, man, like a duck: I can swim like :a duck, I'll be sworn. STEPHANO. :the bottle Here, kiss the book :TRINCULO a drink. Though thou canst swim like a :duck, thou art made like a goose. TRINCULO. :O Stephano! hast any more of this? STEPHANO. :The whole butt, man: my cellar is in a rock by :the seaside, where my wine is hid. How now, moon-calf! :How does thine ague? CALIBAN. :Hast thou not dropped from heaven? STEPHANO. :Out o' the moon, I do assure thee: I was the Man :in the Moon, when time was. CALIBAN. :I have seen thee in her, and I do adore thee, my :mistress showed me thee, and thy dog and thy bush. STEPHANO. :Come, swear to that; kiss the book; I will :furnish it anon with new contents; swear. TRINCULO. :By this good light, this is a very shallow :monster.—I afeard of him!—A very weak monster. :—The Man i' the Moon! A most poor credulous :monster!—Well drawn, monster, in good sooth! CALIBAN. :I'll show thee every fertile inch o' the island; :And I will kiss thy foot. I prithee, be my god. TRINCULO. :By this light, a most perfidious and drunken :monster: when his god's asleep, he'll rob his bottle. CALIBAN. :I'll kiss thy foot: I'll swear myself thy subject. STEPHANO. :Come on, then; down, and swear. TRINCULO. :I shall laugh myself to death at this puppy-headed :monster. A most scurvy monster! I could find in :my heart to beat him,— STEPHANO. :Come, kiss. TRINCULO. :But that the poor monster's in drink: an :abominable monster! CALIBAN. :I'll show thee the best springs; I'll pluck thee :berries; :I'll fish for thee, and get thee wood enough. :A plague upon the tyrant that I serve! :I'll bear him no more sticks, but follow thee, :Thou wondrous man. TRINCULO. :A most ridiculous monster, to make a wonder of :a poor drunkard! CALIBAN. :I prithee, let me bring thee where crabs grow; :And I with my long nails will dig thee pig-nuts; :Show thee a jay's nest, and instruct thee how :To snare the nimble marmozet; I'll bring thee :To clust'ring filberts, and sometimes I'll get thee :Young scamels from the rock. Wilt thou go with me? STEPHANO. :I prithee now, lead the way without any more :talking—Trinculo, the king and all our company else :being drowned, we will inherit here.—Here, bear my :bottle.—Fellow Trinculo, we'll fill him by and by again. CALIBAN. :Farewell, master; farewell, farewell! drunkenly TRINCULO. :A howling monster, a drunken monster. CALIBAN. :No more dams I'll make for fish; :Nor fetch in firing :At requiring, :Nor scrape trenchering, nor wash dish; :'Ban 'Ban, Ca—Caliban, :Has a new master—Get a new man. :Freedom, high-day! high-day, freedom! freedom, :high-day, freedom! STEPHANO. :O brave monster! lead the way. Exeunt ACT 3 SCENE I. Before PROSPERO'S cell FERDINAND, bearing a log. FERDINAND. :There be some sports are painful, and their labour :Delight in them sets off: some kinds of baseness :Are nobly undergone, and most poor matters :Point to rich ends. This my mean task :Would be as heavy to me as odious; but :The mistress which I serve quickens what's dead, :And makes my labours pleasures: O! she is :Ten times more gentle than her father's crabbed, :And he's compos'd of harshness. I must remove :Some thousands of these logs, and pile them up, :Upon a sore injunction: my sweet mistress :Weeps when she sees me work, and says such baseness :Had never like executor. I forget: :But these sweet thoughts do even refresh my labours, :Most busy, least when I do it. MIRANDA: and PROSPERO behind. MIRANDA. :Alas! now pray you, :Work not so hard: I would the lightning had :Burnt up those logs that you are enjoin'd to pile! :Pray, set it down and rest you: when this burns, :'Twill weep for having wearied you. My father :Is hard at study; pray, now, rest yourself: :He's safe for these three hours. FERDINAND. :O most dear mistress, :The sun will set, before I shall discharge :What I must strive to do. MIRANDA. :If you'll sit down, :I'll bear your logs the while. Pray give me that; :I'll carry it to the pile. FERDINAND. :No, precious creature: :I had rather crack my sinews, break my back, :Than you should such dishonour undergo, :While I sit lazy by. MIRANDA. :It would become me :As well as it does you: and I should do it :With much more ease; for my good will is to it, :And yours it is against. PROSPERO. :Aside Poor worm! thou art infected: :This visitation shows it. MIRANDA. :You look wearily. FERDINAND. :No, noble mistress; 'tis fresh morning with me :When you are by at night. I do beseech you— :Chiefly that I might set it in my prayers— :What is your name? MIRANDA. :Miranda—O my father! :I have broke your hest to say so. FERDINAND. :Admir'd Miranda! :Indeed, the top of admiration; worth :What's dearest to the world! Full many a lady :I have ey'd with best regard, and many a time :The harmony of their tongues hath into bondage :Brought my too diligent ear: for several virtues :Have I lik'd several women; never any :With so full soul but some defect in her :Did quarrel with the noblest grace she ow'd, :And put it to the foil: but you, O you! :So perfect and so peerless, are created :Of every creature's best. MIRANDA. :I do not know :One of my sex; no woman's face remember, :Save, from my glass, mine own; nor have I seen :More that I may call men than you, good friend, :And my dear father: how features are abroad, :I am skill-less of; but, by my modesty,— :The jewel in my dower,—I would not wish :Any companion in the world but you; :Nor can imagination form a shape, :Besides yourself, to like of. But I prattle :Something too wildly, and my father's precepts :I therein do forget. FERDINAND. :I am, in my condition, :A prince, Miranda; I do think, a king;— :I would not so!—and would no more endure :This wooden slavery than to suffer :The flesh-fly blow my mouth.—Hear my soul speak:— :The very instant that I saw you, did :My heart fly to your service; there resides, :To make me slave to it; and for your sake :Am I this patient log-man. MIRANDA. :Do you love me? FERDINAND. :O heaven! O earth! bear witness to this sound, :And crown what I profess with kind event, :If I speak true: if hollowly, invert :What best is boded me to mischief! I, :Beyond all limit of what else i' the world, :Do love, prize, honour you. MIRANDA. :I am a fool :To weep at what I am glad of. PROSPERO. :Aside Fair encounter :Of two most rare affections! Heavens rain grace :On that which breeds between them! FERDINAND. :Wherefore weep you? MIRANDA. :At mine unworthiness, that dare not offer :What I desire to give; and much less take :What I shall die to want. But this is trifling; :And all the more it seeks to hide itself, :The bigger bulk it shows. Hence, bashful cunning! :And prompt me, plain and holy innocence! :I am your wife, if you will marry me; :If not, I'll die your maid: to be your fellow :You may deny me; but I'll be your servant, :Whether you will or no. FERDINAND. :My mistress, dearest; :And I thus humble ever. MIRANDA. :My husband, then? FERDINAND. :Ay, with a heart as willing :As bondage e'er of freedom: here's my hand. MIRANDA. :And mine, with my heart in't: and now farewell :Till half an hour hence. FERDINAND. :A thousand thousand! FERDINAND and MIRANDA severally. PROSPERO. :So glad of this as they, I cannot be, :Who are surpris'd withal; but my rejoicing :At nothing can be more. I'll to my book; :For yet, ere supper time, must I perform :Much business appertaining. Exit SCENE II. Another part of the island CALIBAN, with a bottle, STEPHANO, and TRINCULO. STEPHANO. :Tell not me:—when the butt is out we will drink :water; not a drop before: therefore bear up, and board :'em.—Servant-monster, drink to me. TRINCULO. :Servant-monster! The folly of this island! They :say there's but five upon this isle; we are three of :them; if th' other two be brained like us, the state :totters. STEPHANO. :Drink, servant-monster, when I bid thee: thy :eyes are almost set in thy head. TRINCULO. :Where should they be set else? He were a brave :monster indeed, if they were set in his tail. STEPHANO. :My man-monster hath drown'd his tongue in :sack: for my part, the sea cannot drown me; I swam, ere :I could recover the shore, five-and-thirty leagues, off :and on, by this light. Thou shalt be my lieutenant, :monster, or my standard. TRINCULO. :Your lieutenant, if you list; he's no standard. STEPHANO. :We'll not run, Monsieur monster. TRINCULO. :Nor go neither: but you'll lie like dogs, and :yet say nothing neither. STEPHANO. :Moon-calf, speak once in thy life, if thou beest :a good moon-calf. CALIBAN. :How does thy honour? Let me lick thy shoe. :I'll not serve him: he is not valiant. TRINCULO. :Thou liest, most ignorant monster: I am in case :to justle a constable. Why, thou deboshed fish thou, :was there ever man a coward that hath drunk so much sack :as I to-day? Wilt thou tell a monstrous lie, being but :half fish and half a monster? CALIBAN. :Lo, how he mocks me! wilt thou let him, my lord? TRINCULO. :'Lord' quoth he!—That a monster should be such :a natural! CALIBAN. :Lo, lo again! bite him to death, I prithee. STEPHANO. :Trinculo, keep a good tongue in your head: if :you prove a mutineer, the next tree! The poor monster's :my subject, and he shall not suffer indignity. CALIBAN. :I thank my noble lord. Wilt thou be pleas'd to :hearken once again to the suit I made to thee? STEPHANO. :Marry will I; kneel, and repeat it: I will stand, :and so shall Trinculo. ARIEL, invisible CALIBAN. :As I told thee before, I am subject to a tyrant, :sorcerer, that by his cunning hath cheated me of the island. ARIEL. :Thou liest. CALIBAN. :Thou liest, thou jesting monkey, thou; :I would my valiant master would destroy thee; :I do not lie. STEPHANO. :Trinculo, if you trouble him any more in his tale, :by this hand, I will supplant some of your teeth. TRINCULO. :Why, I said nothing. STEPHANO. :Mum, then, and no more.—CALIBAN Proceed. CALIBAN. :I say, by sorcery he got this isle; :From me he got it: if thy greatness will , :Revenge it on him,—for I know, thou dar'st; :But this thing dare not,— STEPHANO. :That's most certain. CALIBAN. :Thou shalt be lord of it and I'll serve thee. STEPHANO. :How now shall this be compassed? Canst thou :bring me to the party? CALIBAN. :Yea, yea, my lord: I'll yield him thee asleep, :Where thou may'st knock a nail into his head. ARIEL. :Thou liest: thou canst not. CALIBAN. :What a pied ninny's this! Thou scurvy patch!— :I do beseech thy greatness, give him blows, :And take his bottle from him: when that's gone :He shall drink nought but brine; for I'll not show him :Where the quick freshes are. STEPHANO. :Trinculo, run into no further danger: interrupt the :monster one word further and, by this hand, I'll turn :my mercy out o' doors, and make a stock-fish of thee. TRINCULO. :Why, what did I? I did nothing. I'll go farther off. STEPHANO. :Didst thou not say he lied? ARIEL. :Thou liest. STEPHANO. :Do I so? Take thou that. TRINCULO. As you :like this, give me the lie another time. TRINCULO. :I did not give the lie:—out o' your wits and :hearing too?—A pox o' your bottle! this can sack and :drinking do.—A murrain on your monster, and the devil :take your fingers! CALIBAN. :Ha, ha, ha! STEPHANO. :Now, forward with your tale.—Prithee stand :further off. CALIBAN. :Beat him enough: after a little time, I'll beat :him too. STEPHANO. :Stand farther.—Come, proceed. CALIBAN. :Why, as I told thee, 'tis a custom with him :I' th' afternoon to sleep: there thou may'st brain him, :Having first seiz'd his books; or with a log :Batter his skull, or paunch him with a stake, :Or cut his wezand with thy knife. Remember :First to possess his books; for without them :He's but a sot, as I am, nor hath not :One spirit to command: they all do hate him :As rootedly as I. Burn but his books; :He has brave utensils,—for so he calls them,— :Which, when he has a house, he'll deck withal: :And that most deeply to consider is :The beauty of his daughter; he himself :Calls her a nonpareil: I never saw a woman :But only Sycorax my dam and she; :But she as far surpasseth Sycorax :As great'st does least. STEPHANO. :Is it so brave a lass? CALIBAN. :Ay, lord: she will become thy bed, I warrant, :And bring thee forth brave brood. STEPHANO. :Monster, I will kill this man; his daughter and I :will be king and queen,—save our graces!—and Trinculo :and thyself shall be viceroys. Dost thou like the plot, :Trinculo? TRINCULO. :Excellent. STEPHANO. :Give me thy hand: I am sorry I beat thee; but :while thou livest, keep a good tongue in thy head. CALIBAN. :Within this half hour will he be asleep; :Wilt thou destroy him then? STEPHANO. :Ay, on mine honour. ARIEL. :This will I tell my master. CALIBAN. :Thou mak'st me merry: I am full of pleasure. :Let us be jocund: will you troll the catch :You taught me but while-ere? STEPHANO. :At thy request, monster, I will do reason, any :reason. Come on, Trinculo, let us sing. Sings Flout 'em and scout 'em; and scout 'em and flout 'em: :Thought is free. CALIBAN. :That's not the tune. plays the tune on a Tabor and Pipe. STEPHANO. :What is this same? TRINCULO. :This is the tune of our catch, played by the :picture of Nobody. STEPHANO. :If thou beest a man, show thyself in thy :likeness: if thou beest a devil, take't as thou list. TRINCULO. :O, forgive me my sins! STEPHANO. :He that dies pays all debts: I defy thee.—Mercy :upon us! CALIBAN. :Art thou afeard? STEPHANO. :No, monster, not I. CALIBAN. :Be not afeard: the isle is full of noises, :Sounds, and sweet airs, that give delight, and hurt not. :Sometimes a thousand twangling instruments :Will hum about mine ears; and sometimes voices, :That, if I then had wak'd after long sleep, :Will make me sleep again: and then, in dreaming, :The clouds methought would open and show riches :Ready to drop upon me; that, when I wak'd, :I cried to dream again. STEPHANO. :This will prove a brave kingdom to me, where I :shall have my music for nothing. CALIBAN. :When Prospero is destroyed. STEPHANO. :That shall be by and by: I remember the story. TRINCULO. :The sound is going away: let's follow it, and :after do our work. STEPHANO. :Lead, monster: we'll follow.—I would I could see :this taborer! he lays it on. Wilt come? TRINCULO. :I'll follow, Stephano. Exeunt SCENE III. Another part of the island ALONSO, SEBASTIAN, ANTONIO, GONZALO, ADRIAN, FRANCISCO, and OTHERS. GONZALO. :By'r lakin, I can go no further, sir; :My old bones ache: here's a maze trod, indeed, :Through forth-rights and meanders! By your patience, :I needs must rest me. ALONSO. :Old lord, I cannot blame thee, :Who am myself attach'd with weariness :To th' dulling of my spirits: sit down, and rest. :Even here I will put off my hope, and keep it :No longer for my flatterer: he is drown'd :Whom thus we stray to find; and the sea mocks :Our frustrate search on land. Well, let him go. ANTONIO. :to SEBASTIAN I am right glad that he's :so out of hope. :Do not, for one repulse, forgo the purpose :That you resolv'd to effect. SEBASTIAN. :to ANTONIO The next advantage :Will we take throughly. ANTONIO. :to SEBASTIAN Let it be to-night; :For, now they are oppress'd with travel, they :Will not, nor cannot, use such vigilance :As when they are fresh. SEBASTIAN. :to ANTONIO I say, to-night: no more. and strange music: and PROSPERO above, :invisible. Enter several strange Shapes, :bringing in a banquet: they dance about it with :gentle actions of salutation; and inviting the :KING, &c., to eat, they depart. ALONSO. :What harmony is this? my good friends, hark! GONZALO. :Marvellous sweet music! ALONSO. :Give us kind keepers, heavens! What were these? SEBASTIAN. :A living drollery. Now I will believe :That there are unicorns; that in Arabia :There is one tree, the phoenix' throne; one phoenix :At this hour reigning there. ANTONIO. :I'll believe both; :And what does else want credit, come to me, :And I'll be sworn 'tis true: travellers ne'er did lie, :Though fools at home condemn them. GONZALO. :If in Naples :I should report this now, would they believe me? :If I should say, I saw such islanders,— :For, certes, these are people of the island,— :Who, though, they are of monstrous shape, yet, note, :Their manners are more gentle-kind than of :Our human generation you shall find :Many, nay, almost any. PROSPERO. :Aside Honest lord, :Thou hast said well; for some of you there present :Are worse than devils. ALONSO. :I cannot too much muse :Such shapes, such gesture, and such sound, expressing,— :Although they want the use of tongue,—a kind :Of excellent dumb discourse. PROSPERO. :Aside Praise in departing. FRANCISCO. :They vanish'd strangely. SEBASTIAN. :No matter, since :They have left their viands behind; for we have stomachs.— :Will't please you taste of what is here? ALONSO. :Not I. GONZALO. :Faith, sir, you need not fear. When we were boys, :Who would believe that there were mountaineers :Dewlapp'd like bulls, whose throats had hanging at them :Wallets of flesh? or that there were such men :Whose heads stood in their breasts? which now we find :Each putter-out of five for one will bring us :Good warrant of. ALONSO. :I will stand to, and feed, :Although my last; no matter, since I feel :The best is past.—Brother, my lord the duke, :Stand to and do as we. and lightning. Enter ARIEL, like a harpy; claps his wings upon the table; and, with a quaint device, the banquet vanishes ARIEL. :You are three men of sin, whom Destiny, :That hath to instrument this lower world :And what is in't,—the never-surfeited sea :Hath caused to belch up you; and on this island :Where man doth not inhabit; you 'mongst men :Being most unfit to live. I have made you mad: ALONSO, SEBASTIAN, &c., draw their swords :And even with such-like valour men hang and drown :Their proper selves. You fools! I and my fellows :Are ministers of fate: the elements :Of whom your swords are temper'd may as well :Wound the loud winds, or with bemock'd-at stabs :Kill the still-closing waters, as diminish :One dowle that's in my plume; my fellow-ministers :Are like invulnerable. If you could hurt, :Your swords are now too massy for your strengths, :And will not be uplifted. But, remember— :For that's my business to you,—that you three :From Milan did supplant good Prospero; :Expos'd unto the sea, which hath requit it, :Him, and his innocent child: for which foul deed :The powers, delaying, not forgetting, have :Incens'd the seas and shores, yea, all the creatures, :Against your peace. Thee of thy son, Alonso, :They have bereft; and do pronounce, by me :Lingering perdition,—worse than any death :Can be at once,—shall step by step attend :You and your ways; whose wraths to guard you from— :Which here, in this most desolate isle, else falls :Upon your heads,—is nothing but heart-sorrow, :And a clear life ensuing. vanishes in thunder: then, to soft music, enter the Shapes again, and dance, with mocks and mows, and carry out the table PROSPERO. :Aside Bravely the figure of this harpy hast thou :Perform'd, my Ariel; a grace it had, devouring; :Of my instruction hast thou nothing bated :In what thou hadst to say: so, with good life :And observation strange, my meaner ministers :Their several kinds have done. My high charms work, :And these mine enemies are all knit up :In their distractions; they now are in my power; :And in these fits I leave them, while I visit :Young Ferdinand,—whom they suppose is drown'd,— :And his and mine lov'd darling. above GONZALO. :I' the name of something holy, sir, why stand you :In this strange stare? ALONSO. :O, it is monstrous! monstrous! :Methought the billows spoke, and told me of it; :The winds did sing it to me; and the thunder, :That deep and dreadful organ-pipe, pronounc'd :The name of Prosper: it did bass my trespass. :Therefore my son i' th' ooze is bedded; and :I'll seek him deeper than e'er plummet sounded, :And with him there lie mudded. Exit SEBASTIAN. :But one fiend at a time, :I'll fight their legions o'er. ANTONIO. :I'll be thy second. SEBASTIAN and ANTONIO GONZALO. :All three of them are desperate: their great guilt, :Like poison given to work a great time after, :Now 'gins to bite the spirits. I do beseech you :That are of suppler joints, follow them swiftly :And hinder them from what this ecstasy :May now provoke them to. ADRIAN. :Follow, I pray you. Exeunt ACT 4 SCENE I. Before PROSPERO'S cell PROSPERO! FERDINAND, and MIRANDA PROSPERO. :If I have too austerely punish'd you, :Your compensation makes amends: for :Have given you here a third of mine own life, :Or that for which I live; who once again :I tender to thy hand: all thy vexations :Were but my trials of thy love, and thou :Hast strangely stood the test: here, afore Heaven, :I ratify this my rich gift. O Ferdinand! :Do not smile at me that I boast her off, :For thou shalt find she will outstrip all praise, :And make it halt behind her. FERDINAND. :I do believe it :Against an oracle. PROSPERO. :Then, as my gift and thine own acquisition :Worthily purchas'd, take my daughter: but :If thou dost break her virgin knot before :All sanctimonious ceremonies may :With full and holy rite be minister'd, :No sweet aspersion shall the heavens let fall :To make this contract grow; but barren hate, :Sour-ey'd disdain, and discord, shall bestrew :The union of your bed with weeds so loathly :That you shall hate it both: therefore take heed, :As Hymen's lamps shall light you. FERDINAND. :As I hope :For quiet days, fair issue, and long life, :With such love as 'tis now, the murkiest den, :The most opportune place, the strong'st suggestion :Our worser genius can, shall never melt :Mine honour into lust, to take away :The edge of that day's celebration, :When I shall think, or Phoebus' steeds are founder'd, :Or Night kept chain'd below. PROSPERO. :Fairly spoke: :Sit, then, and talk with her, she is thine own. :What, Ariel! my industrious servant, Ariel! ARIEL ARIEL. :What would my potent master? here I am. PROSPERO. :Thou and thy meaner fellows your last service :Did worthily perform; and I must use you :In such another trick. Go bring the rabble, :O'er whom I give thee power, here to this place; :Incite them to quick motion; for I must :Bestow upon the eyes of this young couple :Some vanity of mine art: it is my promise, :And they expect it from me. ARIEL. :Presently? PROSPERO. :Ay, with a twink. ARIEL. :Before you can say 'Come' and 'Go,' :And breathe twice; and cry 'so, so,' :Each one, tripping on his toe, :Will be here with mop and mow. :Do you love me, master? no? PROSPERO. :Dearly, my delicate Ariel. Do not approach :Till thou dost hear me call. ARIEL. :Well, I conceive. Exit PROSPERO. :Look, thou be true; do not give dalliance :Too much the rein: the strongest oaths are straw :To th' fire i' the blood: be more abstemious, :Or else good night your vow! FERDINAND. :I warrant you, sir; :The white-cold virgin snow upon my heart :Abates the ardour of my liver. PROSPERO. :Well.— :Now come, my Ariel! bring a corollary, :Rather than want a spirit: appear, and pertly. :No tongue! all eyes! be silent. music Masque. Enter IRIS IRIS. :Ceres, most bounteous lady, thy rich leas :Of wheat, rye, barley, vetches, oats, and peas; :Thy turfy mountains, where live nibbling sheep, :And flat meads thatch'd with stover, them to keep; :Thy banks with pioned and twilled brims, :Which spongy April at thy hest betrims, :To make cold nymphs chaste crowns; and thy broom groves, :Whose shadow the dismissed bachelor loves, :Being lass-lorn: thy pole-clipt vineyard; :And thy sea-marge, sterile and rocky-hard, :Where thou thyself dost air: the Queen o' the sky, :Whose watery arch and messenger am I, :Bids thee leave these; and with her sovereign grace, :Here on this grass-plot, in this very place, :To come and sport; her peacocks fly amain: :Approach, rich Ceres, her to entertain. CERES CERES. :Hail, many-colour'd messenger, that ne'er :Dost disobey the wife of Jupiter; :Who with thy saffron wings upon my flowers :Diffusest honey drops, refreshing showers: :And with each end of thy blue bow dost crown :My bosky acres and my unshrubb'd down, :Rich scarf to my proud earth; why hath thy queen :Summon'd me hither to this short-grass'd green? IRIS. :A contract of true love to celebrate, :And some donation freely to estate :On the blest lovers. CERES. :Tell me, heavenly bow, :If Venus or her son, as thou dost know, :Do now attend the queen? Since they did plot :The means that dusky Dis my daughter got, :Her and her blind boy's scandal'd company :I have forsworn. IRIS. :Of her society :Be not afraid. I met her deity :Cutting the clouds towards Paphos and her son :Dove-drawn with her. Here thought they to have done :Some wanton charm upon this man and maid, :Whose vows are, that no bed-rite shall be paid :Till Hymen's torch be lighted; but in vain. :Mars's hot minion is return'd again; :Her waspish-headed son has broke his arrows, :Swears he will shoot no more, but play with sparrows, :And be a boy right out. CERES. :Highest Queen of State, :Great Juno comes; I know her by her gait. JUNO. JUNO. :How does my bounteous sister? Go with me :To bless this twain, that they may prosperous be, :And honour'd in their issue. SONG JUNO. :Honour, riches, marriage-blessing, :Long continuance, and increasing, :Hourly joys be still upon you! :Juno sings her blessings on you. CERES. :Earth's increase, foison plenty, :Barns and gamers never empty; :Vines with clust'ring bunches growing; :Plants with goodly burden bowing; :Spring come to you at the farthest, :In the very end of harvest! :Scarcity and want shall shun you; :Ceres' blessing so is on you. FERDINAND. :This is a most majestic vision, and :Harmonious charmingly; may I be bold :To think these spirits? PROSPERO. :Spirits, which by mine art :I have from their confines call'd to enact :My present fancies. FERDINAND. :Let me live here ever: :So rare a wonder'd father and a wise, :Makes this place Paradise. and CERES whisper, and send IRIS on employment. PROSPERO. :Sweet now, silence! :Juno and Ceres whisper seriously, :There's something else to do: hush, and be mute, :Or else our spell is marr'd. IRIS. :You nymphs, call'd Naiads, of the windring brooks, :With your sedg'd crowns and ever-harmless looks, :Leave your crisp channels, and on this green land :Answer your summons: Juno does command. :Come, temperate nymphs, and help to celebrate :A contract of true love: be not too late. certain NYMPHS :You sun-burn'd sicklemen, of August weary, :Come hither from the furrow, and be merry: :Make holiday: your rye-straw hats put on, :And these fresh nymphs encounter every one :In country footing. certain Reapers, properly habited: they join :with the Nymphs in a graceful dance; towards the :end whereof PROSPERO starts suddenly, and speaks; :after which, to a strange, hollow, and confused :noise, they heavily vanish. PROSPERO. :Aside I had forgot that foul conspiracy :Of the beast Caliban and his confederates :Against my life: the minute of their plot :Is almost come. the Spirits. Well done! avoid; no :more! FERDINAND. :This is strange: your father's in some passion :That works him strongly. MIRANDA. :Never till this day :Saw I him touch'd with anger so distemper'd. PROSPERO. :You do look, my son, in a mov'd sort, :As if you were dismay'd: be cheerful, sir: :Our revels now are ended. These our actors, :As I foretold you, were all spirits and :Are melted into air, into thin air: :And, like the baseless fabric of this vision, :The cloud-capp'd towers, the gorgeous palaces, :The solemn temples, the great globe itself, :Yea, all which it inherit, shall dissolve :And, like this insubstantial pageant faded, :Leave not a rack behind. We are such stuff :As dreams are made on, and our little life :Is rounded with a sleep.—Sir, I am vex'd: :Bear with my weakness; my old brain is troubled. :Be not disturb'd with my infirmity. :If you be pleas'd, retire into my cell :And there repose: a turn or two I'll walk, :To still my beating mind. FERDINAND, MIRANDA. :We wish your peace. Exeunt. PROSPERO. :Come, with a thought.—them. I thank thee: :Ariel, come! ARIEL. ARIEL. :Thy thoughts I cleave to. What's thy pleasure? PROSPERO. :Spirit, :We must prepare to meet with Caliban. ARIEL. :Ay, my commander; when I presented Ceres, :I thought to have told thee of it: but I fear'd :Lest I might anger thee. PROSPERO. :Say again, where didst thou leave these varlets? ARIEL. :I told you, sir, they were red-hot with drinking; :So full of valour that they smote the air :For breathing in their faces; beat the ground :For kissing of their feet; yet always bending :Towards their project. Then I beat my tabor; :At which, like unback'd colts, they prick'd their ears, :Advanc'd their eyelids, lifted up their noses :As they smelt music: so I charm'd their ears, :That calf-like they my lowing follow'd through :Tooth'd briers, sharp furzes, pricking goss and thorns, :Which enter'd their frail shins: at last I left them :I' the filthy-mantled pool beyond your cell, :There dancing up to the chins, that the foul lake :O'erstunk their feet. PROSPERO. :This was well done, my bird. :Thy shape invisible retain thou still: :The trumpery in my house, go bring it hither :For stale to catch these thieves. ARIEL. :I go, I go. Exit PROSPERO. :A devil, a born devil, on whose nature :Nurture can never stick; on whom my pains, :Humanely taken, all, all lost, quite lost; :And as with age his body uglier grows, :So his mind cankers. I will plague them all, :Even to roaring. ARIEL, loaden with glistering apparel, &c. Come, hang them on this line. and ARIEL remain invisible. Enter :CALIBAN, STEPHANO, and TRINCULO, all wet CALIBAN. :Pray you, tread softly, that the blind mole may not :Hear a foot fall: we now are near his cell. STEPHANO. :Monster, your fairy, which you say is a harmless :fairy, has done little better than played the :Jack with us. TRINCULO. :Monster, I do smell all horse-piss; at which my :nose is in great indignation. STEPHANO. :So is mine.—Do you hear, monster? If I should :take a displeasure against you, look you,— TRINCULO. :Thou wert but a lost monster. CALIBAN. :Good my lord, give me thy favour still: :Be patient, for the prize I'll bring thee to :Shall hoodwink this mischance: therefore speak softly; :All's hush'd as midnight yet. TRINCULO. :Ay, but to lose our bottles in the pool!— STEPHANO. :There is not only disgrace and dishonour in :that, monster, but an infinite loss. TRINCULO. :That's more to me than my wetting: yet this is :your harmless fairy, monster. STEPHANO. :I will fetch off my bottle, though I be o'er :ears for my labour. CALIBAN. :Prithee, my king, be quiet. Seest thou here, :This is the mouth o' the cell: no noise, and enter. :Do that good mischief which may make this island :Thine own for ever, and I, thy Caliban, :For aye thy foot-licker. STEPHANO. :Give me thy hand: I do begin to have bloody :thoughts. TRINCULO. :O King Stephano! O peer! O worthy Stephano! :Look what a wardrobe here is for thee! CALIBAN. :Let it alone, thou fool; it is but trash. TRINCULO. :O, ho, monster! we know what belongs to a :frippery.—O King Stephano! STEPHANO. :Put off that gown, Trinculo; by this hand, I'll :have that gown. TRINCULO. :Thy Grace shall have it. CALIBAN. :The dropsy drown this fool! What do you mean :To dote thus on such luggage? Let's along, :And do the murder first. If he awake, :From toe to crown he'll fill our skins with pinches; :Make us strange stuff. STEPHANO. :Be you quiet, monster.—Mistress line, is not :this my jerkin? Now is the jerkin under the line: now, :jerkin, you are like to lose your hair, and prove a bald :jerkin. TRINCULO. :Do, do: we steal by line and level, an't like :your Grace. STEPHANO. :I thank thee for that jest: here's a garment :for't: wit shall not go unrewarded while I am king of :this country: 'Steal by line and level,' is an excellent :pass of pate: there's another garmet for't. TRINCULO. :Monster, come, put some lime upon your fingers, :and away with the rest. CALIBAN. :I will have none on't. We shall lose our time, :And all be turn'd to barnacles, or to apes :With foreheads villainous low. STEPHANO. :Monster, lay-to your fingers: help to bear this :away where my hogshead of wine is, or I'll turn you out :of my kingdom. Go to; carry this. TRINCULO. :And this. STEPHANO. :Ay, and this. noise of hunters beard. Enter divers Spirits, in :shape of hounds, and hunt them about; PROSPERO and :ARIEL setting them on PROSPERO. :Hey, Mountain, hey! ARIEL. :Silver! there it goes, Silver! PROSPERO. :Fury, Fury! There, Tyrant, there! hark, hark! STEPHANO, and TRINCULO are driven out. :Go, charge my goblins that they grind their joints :With dry convulsions; shorten up their sinews :With aged cramps, and more pinch-spotted make them :Than pard, or cat o' mountain. ARIEL. :Hark, they roar. PROSPERO. :Let them be hunted soundly. At this hour :Lies at my mercy all mine enemies; :Shortly shall all my labours end, and thou :Shalt have the air at freedom;for a little, :Follow, and do me service. Exeunt ACT 5 SCENE I. Before the cell of PROSPERO. PROSPERO in his magic robes; and ARIEL. PROSPERO. :Now does my project gather to a head: :My charms crack not; my spirits obey, and time :Goes upright with his carriage. How's the day? ARIEL. :On the sixth hour; at which time, my lord, :You said our work should cease. PROSPERO. :I did say so, :When first I rais'd the tempest. Say, my spirit, :How fares the King and 's followers? ARIEL. :Confin'd together :In the same fashion as you gave in charge; :Just as you left them: all prisoners, sir, :In the line-grove which weather-fends your cell; :They cannot budge till your release. The king, :His brother, and yours, abide all three distracted, :And the remainder mourning over them, :Brim full of sorrow and dismay; but chiefly :Him you term'd, sir, 'the good old lord, Gonzalo': :His tears run down his beard, like winter's drops :From eaves of reeds; your charm so strongly works them, :That if you now beheld them, your affections :Would become tender. PROSPERO. :Dost thou think so, spirit? ARIEL. :Mine would, sir, were I human. PROSPERO. :And mine shall. :Hast thou, which art but air, a touch, a feeling :Of their afflictions, and shall not myself, :One of their kind, that relish all as sharply, :Passion as they, be kindlier mov'd than thou art? :Though with their high wrongs I am struck to the quick, :Yet with my nobler reason 'gainst my fury :Do I take part: the rarer action is :In virtue than in vengeance: they being penitent, :The sole drift of my purpose doth extend :Not a frown further. Go release them, Ariel. :My charms I'll break, their senses I'll restore, :And they shall be themselves. ARIEL. :I'll fetch them, sir. Exit. PROSPERO. :Ye elves of hills, brooks, standing lakes, and :groves; :And ye that on the sands with printless foot :Do chase the ebbing Neptune, and do fly him :When he comes back; you demi-puppets that :By moonshine do the green sour ringlets make, :Whereof the ewe not bites; and you whose pastime :Is to make midnight mushrooms, that rejoice :To hear the solemn curfew; by whose aid,— :Weak masters though ye be,—I have bedimm'd :The noontide sun, call'd forth the mutinous winds, :And 'twixt the green sea and the azur'd vault :Set roaring war: to the dread rattling thunder :Have I given fire, and rifted Jove's stout oak :With his own bolt: the strong-bas'd promontory :Have I made shake; and by the spurs pluck'd up :The pine and cedar: graves at my command :Have wak'd their sleepers, op'd, and let them forth :By my so potent art. But this rough magic :I here abjure; and, when I have requir'd :Some heavenly music,—which even now I do,— :To work mine end upon their senses that :This airy charm is for, I'll break my staff, :Bury it certain fathoms in the earth, :And deeper than did ever plummet sound :I'll drown my book. music ARIEL: after him, ALONSO, with :frantic gesture, attended by GONZALO; SEBASTIAN :and ANTONIO in like manner, attended by ADRIAN :and FRANCISCO: they all enter the circle which :PROSPERO had made, and there stand charmed: which :PROSPERO observing, speaks. :A solemn air, and the best comforter :To an unsettled fancy, cure thy brains, :Now useless, boil'd within thy skull! There stand, :For you are spell-stopp'd. :Holy Gonzalo, honourable man, :Mine eyes, even sociable to the show of thine, :Fall fellowly drops. The charm dissolves apace; :And as the morning steals upon the night, :Melting the darkness, so their rising senses :Begin to chase the ignorant fumes that mantle :Their clearer reason.—O good Gonzalo! :My true preserver, and a loyal sir :To him thou follow'st, I will pay thy graces :Home, both in word and deed.—Most cruelly :Didst thou, Alonso, use me and my daughter: :Thy brother was a furtherer in the act;— :Thou'rt pinch'd for't now, Sebastian.—Flesh and blood, :You, brother mine, that entertain'd ambition, :Expell'd remorse and nature, who, with Sebastian,— :Whose inward pinches therefore are most strong,— :Would here have kill'd your king; I do forgive thee, :Unnatural though thou art! Their understanding :Begins to swell, and the approaching tide :Will shortly fill the reasonable shores :That now lie foul and muddy. Not one of them :That yet looks on me, or would know me.—Ariel, :Fetch me the hat and rapier in my cell:— ARIEL :I will discase me, and myself present, :As I was sometime Milan.—Quickly, spirit; :Thou shalt ere long be free. re-enters, singing, and helps to attire PROSPERO. ARIEL :Where the bee sucks, there suck I: :In a cowslip's bell I lie; :There I couch when owls do cry. :On the bat's back I do fly :After summer merrily: :Merrily, merrily shall I live now :Under the blossom that hangs on the bough. PROSPERO. :Why, that's my dainty Ariel! I shall miss thee; :But yet thou shalt have freedom;—so, so, so.— :To the king's ship, invisible as thou art: :There shalt thou find the mariners asleep :Under the hatches; the master and the boatswain :Being awake, enforce them to this place, :And presently, I prithee. ARIEL. :I drink the air before me, and return :Or ere your pulse twice beat. Exit GONZALO. :All torment, trouble, wonder and amazement :Inhabits here. Some heavenly power guide us :Out of this fearful country! PROSPERO. :Behold, sir king, :The wronged Duke of Milan, Prospero. :For more assurance that a living prince :Does now speak to thee, I embrace thy body; :And to thee and thy company I bid :A hearty welcome. ALONSO. :Whe'er thou be'st he or no, :Or some enchanted trifle to abuse me, :As late I have been, I not know: thy pulse :Beats, as of flesh and blood; and, since I saw thee, :Th' affliction of my mind amends, with which, :I fear, a madness held me: this must crave,— :An if this be at all—a most strange story. :Thy dukedom I resign, and do entreat :Thou pardon me my wrongs.—But how should Prospero :Be living and be here? PROSPERO. :First, noble friend, :Let me embrace thine age; whose honour cannot :Be measur'd or confin'd. GONZALO. :Whether this be :Or be not, I'll not swear. PROSPERO. :You do yet taste :Some subtleties o' the isle, that will not let you :Believe things certain.—Welcome, my friends all:— :to SEBASTIAN and ANTONIO But you, my brace of :lords, were I so minded, :I here could pluck his highness' frown upon you, :And justify you traitors: at this time :I will tell no tales. SEBASTIAN. :Aside The devil speaks in him. PROSPERO. :No. :For you, most wicked sir, whom to call brother :Would even infect my mouth, I do forgive :Thy rankest fault; all of them; and require :My dukedom of thee, which, perforce, I know :Thou must restore. ALONSO. :If thou beest Prospero, :Give us particulars of thy preservation; :How thou hast met us here, whom three hours since :Were wrack'd upon this shore; where I have lost,— :How sharp the point of this remembrance is!— :My dear son Ferdinand. PROSPERO. :I am woe for't, sir. ALONSO. :Irreparable is the loss, and patience :Says it is past her cure. PROSPERO. :I rather think :You have not sought her help; of whose soft grace, :For the like loss I have her sovereign aid, :And rest myself content. ALONSO. :You the like loss! PROSPERO. :As great to me, as late; and, supportable :To make the dear loss, have I means much weaker :Than you may call to comfort you, for I :Have lost my daughter. ALONSO. :A daughter? :O heavens! that they were living both in Naples, :The king and queen there! That they were, I wish :Myself were mudded in that oozy bed :Where my son lies. When did you lose your daughter? PROSPERO. :In this last tempest. I perceive, these lords :At this encounter do so much admire :That they devour their reason, and scarce think :Their eyes do offices of truth, their words :Are natural breath; but, howsoe'er you have :Been justled from your senses, know for certain :That I am Prospero, and that very duke :Which was thrust forth of Milan; who most strangely :Upon this shore, where you were wrack'd, was landed :To be the lord on't. No more yet of this; :For 'tis a chronicle of day by day, :Not a relation for a breakfast nor :Befitting this first meeting. Welcome, sir: :This cell's my court: here have I few attendants :And subjects none abroad: pray you, look in. :My dukedom since you have given me again, :I will requite you with as good a thing; :At least bring forth a wonder, to content ye :As much as me my dukedom. entrance of the Cell opens, and discovers :FERDINAND and MIRANDA playing at chess. MIRANDA. :Sweet lord, you play me false. FERDINAND. :No, my dearest love, :I would not for the world. MIRANDA. :Yes, for a score of kingdoms you should wrangle, :And I would call it fair play. ALONSO. :If this prove :A vision of the island, one dear son :Shall I twice lose. SEBASTIAN. :A most high miracle! FERDINAND. :Though the seas threaten, they are merciful: :I have curs'd them without cause. to ALONSO. ALONSO. :Now all the blessings :Of a glad father compass thee about! :Arise, and say how thou cam'st here. MIRANDA. :O, wonder! :How many goodly creatures are there here! : How beauteous mankind is! O brave new world :That has such people in't! PROSPERO. :'Tis new to thee. ALONSO. :What is this maid, with whom thou wast at play? :Your eld'st acquaintance cannot be three hours: :Is she the goddess that hath sever'd us, :And brought us thus together? FERDINAND. :Sir, she is mortal; :But by immortal Providence she's mine. :I chose her when I could not ask my father :For his advice, nor thought I had one. She :Is daughter to this famous Duke of Milan, :Of whom so often I have heard renown, :But never saw before; of whom I have :Receiv'd a second life: and second father :This lady makes him to me. ALONSO. :I am hers: :But, O! how oddly will it sound that I :Must ask my child forgiveness! PROSPERO. :There, sir, stop: :Let us not burden our remembrances with :A heaviness that's gone. GONZALO. :I have inly wept, :Or should have spoke ere this. Look down, you gods, :And on this couple drop a blessed crown; :For it is you that have chalk'd forth the way :Which brought us hither. ALONSO. :I say, Amen, Gonzalo! GONZALO. :Was Milan thrust from Milan, that his issue :Should become kings of Naples? O, rejoice :Beyond a common joy, and set it down :With gold on lasting pillars. In one voyage :Did Claribel her husband find at Tunis, :And Ferdinand, her brother, found a wife :Where he himself was lost; Prospero his dukedom :In a poor isle; and all of us ourselves, :When no man was his own. ALONSO. :FERDINAND and MIRANDA Give me your hands: :Let grief and sorrow still embrace his heart :That doth not wish you joy! GONZALO. :Be it so. Amen! ARIEL, with the Master and Boatswain amazedly following. :O look, sir! look, sir! Here are more of us. :I prophesied, if a gallows were on land, :This fellow could not drown.—Now, blasphemy, :That swear'st grace o'erboard, not an oath on shore? :Hast thou no mouth by land? What is the news? BOATSWAIN. :The best news is that we have safely found :Our king and company: the next, our ship,— :Which but three glasses since we gave out split,— :Is tight and yare, and bravely rigg'd as when :We first put out to sea. ARIEL. :to PROSPERO Sir, all this service :Have I done since I went. PROSPERO. :to ARIEL My tricksy spirit! ALONSO. :These are not natural events; they strengthen :From strange to stranger—Say, how came you hither? BOATSWAIN. :If I did think, sir, I were well awake, :I'd strive to tell you. We were dead of sleep, :And,—how, we know not,—all clapp'd under hatches, :Where, but even now, with strange and several noises :Of roaring, shrieking, howling, jingling chains, :And mo diversity of sounds, all horrible, :We were awak'd; straightway, at liberty: :Where we, in all her trim, freshly beheld :Our royal, good, and gallant ship; our master :Cap'ring to eye her: on a trice, so please you, :Even in a dream, were we divided from them, :And were brought moping hither. ARIEL. :to PROSPERO Was't well done? PROSPERO. :to ARIEL Bravely, my diligence. Thou shalt be free. ALONSO. :This is as strange a maze as e'er men trod; :And there is in this business more than nature :Was ever conduct of: some oracle :Must rectify our knowledge. PROSPERO. :Sir, my liege, :Do not infest your mind with beating on :The strangeness of this business: at pick'd leisure, :Which shall be shortly, single I'll resolve you,— :Which to you shall seem probable—of every :These happen'd accidents; till when, be cheerful :And think of each thing well.—to ARIEL Come :hither, spirit; :Set Caliban and his companions free; :Untie the spell. ARIEL How fares my gracious sir? :There are yet missing of your company :Some few odd lads that you remember not. ARIEL, driving in CALIBAN, STEPHANO, and :TRINCULO, in their stolen apparel. STEPHANO. :Every man shift for all the rest, and let no man :take care for himself, for all is but fortune.—Coragio! :bully-monster, Coragio! TRINCULO. :If these be true spies which I wear in my head, :here's a goodly sight. CALIBAN. :O Setebos, these be brave spirits indeed. :How fine my master is! I am afraid :He will chastise me. SEBASTIAN. :Ha, ha! :What things are these, my lord Antonio? :Will money buy them? ANTONIO. :Very like; one of them :Is a plain fish, and, no doubt, marketable. PROSPERO. :Mark but the badges of these men, my lords, :Then say if they be true.—This mis-shapen knave— :His mother was a witch; and one so strong :That could control the moon, make flows and ebbs, :And deal in her command without her power. :These three have robb'd me; and this demi-devil,— :For he's a bastard one,—had plotted with them :To take my life: two of these fellows you :Must know and own; this thing of darkness I :Acknowledge mine. CALIBAN. :I shall be pinch'd to death. ALONSO. :Is not this Stephano, my drunken butler? SEBASTIAN. :He is drunk now: where had he wine? ALONSO. :And Trinculo is reeling-ripe: where should they :Find this grand liquor that hath gilded them? :How cam'st thou in this pickle? TRINCULO. :I have been in such a pickle since I saw you :last that, I fear me, will never out of my bones. I :shall not fear fly-blowing. SEBASTIAN. :Why, how now, Stephano! STEPHANO. :O! touch me not: I am not Stephano, but a cramp. PROSPERO. :You'd be king o' the isle, sirrah? STEPHANO. :I should have been a sore one, then. ALONSO. :This is as strange a thing as e'er I look'd on. to CALIBAN PROSPERO. :He is as disproportioned in his manners :As in his shape.—Go, sirrah, to my cell; :Take with you your companions: as you look :To have my pardon, trim it handsomely. CALIBAN. :Ay, that I will; and I'll be wise hereafter, :And seek for grace. What a thrice-double ass :Was I, to take this drunkard for a god, :And worship this dull fool! PROSPERO. :Go to; away! ALONSO. :Hence, and bestow your luggage where you found it. SEBASTIAN. :Or stole it, rather. CALIBAN, STEPHANO, and TRINCULO. PROSPERO. :Sir, I invite your Highness and your train :To my poor cell, where you shall take your rest :For this one night; which—part of it—I'll waste :With such discourse as, I not doubt, shall make it :Go quick away; the story of my life :And the particular accidents gone by :Since I came to this isle: and in the morn :I'll bring you to your ship, and so to Naples, :Where I have hope to see the nuptial :Of these our dear-belov'd solemnized; :And thence retire me to my Milan, where :Every third thought shall be my grave. ALONSO. :I long To hear the story of your life, which must :Take the ear strangely. PROSPERO. :I'll deliver all; :And promise you calm seas, auspicious gales, :And sail so expeditious that shall catch :Your royal fleet far off.—to ARIEL My Ariel, :chick, :That is thy charge: then to the elements :Be free, and fare thou well!—Please you, draw near. Exeunt EPILOGUE by PROSPERO :Now my charms are all o'erthrown, :And what strength I have's mine own; :Which is most faint; now 'tis true, :I must be here confin'd by you, :Or sent to Naples. Let me not, :Since I have my dukedom got, :And pardon'd the deceiver, dwell :In this bare island by your spell: :But release me from my bands :With the help of your good hands. :Gentle breath of yours my sails :Must fill, or else my project fails, :Which was to please. Now I want :Spirits to enforce, art to enchant; :And my ending is despair, :Unless I be reliev'd by prayer, :Which pierces so that it assaults :Mercy itself, and frees all faults. :As you from crimes would pardon'd be, :Let your indulgence set me free. Category:Shakespeare